


A quartermaster never abandons his post

by theflyingdalek



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Guilt, Hurt, M/M, Sadness, Skyfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run!" Bond shouted, knowing that Q wasn't going to listen.</p><p>"Really, Bond," Q replied breathily, "You should know that a Quartermaster never abandons his post."</p><p>"This isn't the bloody Titanic, Q. Get the hell out of there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quartermaster never abandons his post

**Author's Note:**

> Reply to tumblr prompt: This shouldn't be happening.. I am the one who should be hurt, not Q. Q should be inside in MI6 by his computers, not in this place, not in my arms, and definitely not bleeding. But.. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have risked it.. (In which Q has to be taken with Bond on a mission and is accidentally shot by Bond. You can decide how serious the injury is and if he survives ;) Oh! bonus points if Bond cries a bit).

"Run!" Bond shouted, knowing that Q wasn't going to listen.

"Really, Bond," Q replied breathily, "You should know that a Quartermaster never abandons his post."

"This isn't the bloody Titanic, Q. Get the hell out of there!"

"Can't," Q gasped in pain, "No one else can diffuse this bomb, can they?"

"Leave it," Bond begged.

"You know I can't do that, love. There are people out there"

"Fuck," Bond whispered to himself.

"It's funny," Q murmured, "I always thought that I would be on the other side of this call."

"Yeah, me too. Anything there that you can use as shelter from the blast?"

Q chuckled humorously.

"If this goes off...no."

"You're still bleeding?" Bond asked.

"Only a lot."

"Be careful."

"When am I not?" Q replied loftily.

"Yeah, sorry. Forgot who I was talking to," Bond replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we'll see what happens in a moment now. 7...6...5..."

"I love you," Bond whispered like a promise. 

"4...3...2...."

No blast. Bond waited an extra three seconds for faulty timing and then shot the lock off of the door. He ran as fast as he could to the back of the warehouse, where Q was on the floor, next to a huge monitor. The pool of blood that Q was lying is was more than a little worrying.

"This shouldn't be happening," Bond whispered to himself, "I'm the one who should be hurt."

Q's eyelids fluttered.

"You're not supposed to be hurt. You're supposed to be inside your ridiculous Q Branch, next to your ridiculous computers, wearing your ridiculous cardigans. You're not supposed to be in a grimy warehouse. You're not supposed to be in my arms, and you're definitely not supposed to be bleeding."

"Bond?" Q murmured.

"Fuck. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't you idiot. Shut up, I'll be fine."

 _But you might not be_ , Bond thought.

"Medical?" Q asked.

"On their way," Bond replied, "Shh...."

Q passed out a moment later. Bond would have tried to keep him awake if he thought he could. Medical followed a few minutes later and transferred Q onto a cot and then wheeled him away.

Bond knew better than to ask how he would be. Instead, he stood up slowly and brushed the dust off of his slacks. He found the nearest bathroom and washed Q's blood off of his hands and arms, before going back to the warehouse and flagging a helicopter to take him back to MI6. M would want a debrief. And Moneypenny might have news.

Bond took a deep breath and found comfort is the familiar deafening buzz of riding in a helicopter. Nothing to do now but wait.


End file.
